The Adventures of Squirrelwoman
by Cherri Misawa
Summary: Cherri Misawa-Not me! Character version!-and her other half, Mary, build a machine that lets them travel to different anime universes! Secretly, however, they're a superhero and super villain! Why are they doing this? Read to find out!
1. Dressing up at Ouran!

Wah! My first fic, huzzah!! I do have experience in writing, however, so it won't be _that _bad. I must warn you, though, that I have a low amount of sanity. Especially when it comes to my writing. So, if you loathe insanity, LEAVE NOW. Oh, and one more thing. I have a...obsession, if you will, for squirrels. Just thought I'd let ya know now. Anyway, on with the story!

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Chapter Anime: Ouran High School Host Club aka O.H.S.H.C.

Chapter Categories: Adventure, Friendship, Humor, and Romance

Chapter Characters: Tamaki Suoh aka "Mi'lord" or "King", Kyoya Ootori aka "Shadow King", Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin aka "the Twins", Mitsukuni Haninozuka aka "Hunny" or "Honey", Takashi Morinozuka aka "Mori", Haruhi Fujioka aka "Precious Daughter", Umehito Nekozawa, Cherri Misawa aka "Squirrelwoman", and Mary Misawa aka "Mad Genius".

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

**The Adventures of Squirrelwoman**

**by Cherri Misawa**

**Chapter 1: Dressing up at Ouran!**

_You may not know it, but there are many worlds outside our own..._

Gears turn, electricity crackles, and turbines spin as a large machine starts up. It's in the middle of what would appear to be a large laboratory of some kind, and consists of a large, circular gate and a control panel. A girl who appears to be in her late teens is working the controls, shoulder-length, blood red locks constricted slightly by a comically over-sized pair of goggles. The black tinted plastic blocks view of her eyes, but her lips are only a slightly darker shade of red than her hair. The girl wears a long, white lab coat over her black tube-top, green camouflage cargo pants swallowed up by black army boots.

_I'm not talking about the other galaxies and stuff. Oh no, I'm speaking of other universes..._

The girl's hands are covered by a pair of comically over-sized black lab gloves as she pushes random buttons and turns knobs. "Is it ready yet?"calls a voice. The girl groans, muttering something resembling a nasty threat under her breath. "I'm workin' on it! Grow some patience, will ya?! Geez..."she growled, obviously annoyed. Another girl walks over, who looks to be a year or so younger than the one at the control panel.

_And I'm not talking about the other universes scientists and nut-jobs talk about. I'm speaking of universes right under our noses...that we've created without even knowing it..._

This girl has chestnut brown hair that falls just passed her shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin is exceptionally pale, sticking out against the pale pink T-shirt she wore. Small, black hearts dotted it, complimented by the black jean capris that hugged her hips. Dark magenta sneakers were on her feet, white laces matching the white leather belt around her waist. A silver locket on a matching chain finished her wardrobe, and shimmered in the fluorescent lighting of the lab.

_That's right. We've made universe after universe, and no one knew about it...until now..._

Finally, the light bulbs around the rim of the gate-like structure lit-up one by one, each a different color of the rainbow. The gate then split open vertically, two titanium panels sliding back into the rim of the structure. "Alright, we just need the destination,"the goggled girl stated. She tossed off the goggles, lab coat, and lab gloves with ease; revealing a pair of red eyes that resembled a demon's. The second girl grinned maniacally and ran over to the controls, typing at a keyboard over-enthusiastically.

_Who are we? How do we know about these other universes when no one else in the world does??_

The red-head rolled her eyes at the other's enthusiasm, glancing at the destination that now appeared on a small monitor. She groaned once again, glaring at her. "You have _got _to be kidding,"she stated. The other girl pouted, looking up at her elder. "Awww, come on, Mary! Pleeeaaase??"she begged, hands clasped before her in a pleading gesture.

_Well, now you know that my friend there is Mary. She's basically my darker half. Who am I?_

"Mary", as the girl was called, sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine, fine, FINE! But I swear, if they come anywhere near me, _I'll rip their faces off and shove them where the sun don't shine. _Got it?!"she growled, fists now clenched at her sides. The other girl sweatdropped, quickly nodding her head in understanding. Then, Mary faded, as if she had never really been there at all. The other girl seemed unphased by this development, however, and went to stand in front of the large gate.

_Er, ignore my friend's threat. She, like everyone else in this crazy world, has issues. Anyway, my name is Cherri Misawa. The lighter half, if you will..._

"This is gonna be _crazy _fun! Look out new universe, here I come!!" Cherri shouted with glee, running up the three metallic steps to the gateway...she then crashed into the rim and fell back onto her ass. "Owwwchies...!"she groaned, pouting. Mary reappeared the same way she'd disappeared, smirking at Cherri and barely containing her laughter. "That. Was. Hilarious. Just how many brain cells did ya lose that time, Cherri??"she asked mockingly.

_Bleh. Did I mention that I'm a bit clumsy? I can't even keep count of how many times I've walked into some kind of flat surface, fallen up or down a set of stairs, or simply tripped over my own two feet..._

"Oh, hush you!" Cherri growled as she stood, wincing and rubbing her now sore behind. Mary held her smirk as she disappeared again, and this time Cherri made it through the portal. The surface held the picture of a large, extravagant pink boarding school under a sunny blue sky. And yet she was able to melt through it like water, and was sent spiraling through said blue sky towards the ground below.

_Anyway, Mary's an evil genius. We learned about the other universes when one of her inventions ripped a five-second hole in the space-time continuum. Whatever _that _is..._

Cherri blinked a few times when she realized that she forgot the most important thing. A parachute. "Ah, shiiiiiiiii-" She crashed into a large tree before she could finish, smashing through the branches on the way down. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-oof!" Cherri slammed into the ground, creating a small crater as a few branches and leaves landed on her head.

_Did I mention that I have a short memory? Luckily, my head is also harder than those titanium doors I mentioned earlier..._

Luckily, no one was around, everyone inside the building for classes. Cherri groaned and sat up, rubbing her throbbing head as the twigs and leaves slid off of her. And surprise, surprise, Mary appeared to smirk down at her again ever so haughtily. "Forget the parachute?"she asked evilly. Cherri sent a glare at her as she stood, removing any remaining pieces of foliage from her person.

_Oh yes, Mary just _loves _to mock me every chance she gets. And, unfortunately for me, I give her _plenty _of opportunities to do so..._

"Oh, shut up. Are you going to behave?" Cherri asked, fiddling with her locket. Mary shrugged. "Are _you_?"she retorted. Cherri frowned, turning her gaze onto the red-head by her side as the locket finally opened. "Touche, my evil friend."

_By the way, that's no ordinary locket. It's a "companion invention" for the portal. It allows me to blend-in with the people in the universe I go to, as well as become my alias..._

Suddenly, a blinding light came from the locket, engulfing Cherri for about ten seconds. When it finally dissipated, she was in a bright, yellow dress that looked very formal. "Bleh. I hate yellow. But I have to fit in..."she grumbled, closing the locket. Mary snickered as Cherri stumbled in her new heels, barely catching herself from faceplanting the ground. "I hate heels, too. Curse this universe's cute guys..."

_You'll learn about mine and Mary's alias' later. About the cute guys...you might recognize some of the stuff from this particular universe already..._

Cherri sighed and made her way across the deserted courtyard to one of the entrances, finding the hallways just as deserted. "Bathroom..bathroom..bathroom..."she muttered, looking around. Finally, Cherri found one after walking around for ten minutes and looked herself up and down in the body mirror. "I feel so..so...formal. Blech,"she stated bluntly, pouting. Mary appeared, smirking and...eating a bag of popcorn?

_Alright, for those of you who _haven't _figured it out yet, this is the Ouran High School Host Club universe. Yes, that's right. An anime..._

"Hey...no fair. Where'd you get the popcorn?" Cherri whined as she reached for some, but unsurprisingly had the bag moved farther away from her. "None of your business. Besides, don't you have more important things to be worrying about?" Mary replied, tossing some more of the popcorn-y goodness into her mouth. Cherri was about to reply when a few beeps were heard, and then voices paired with feet could be heard outside of the bathroom in the numerous halls.

_Did I happen to mention the universes I was speaking of were all anime ones? That's right, the anime that we've created in our world has created new worlds we didn't even know of..._

Cherri sighed as Mary disappeared, smoothing out her dress and trying to look as dignified as possible as she left the bathroom. Well-to-do rich girls walked passed in uniforms identical to hers, and charming boys strolled about in blue jackets and black slacks. Judging by the time, Cherri had just missed the last class of the day, and inwardly pumped her fist into the air. She hated to act refined, but if she let loose she'd likely be kicked out before she could do what she came here to do. So, Cherri made her way through the crowds, going off of memory to find the room she was looking for.

_Now, if you've watched this anime even once, you should know exactly where I'm headed. Wonder what they're gonna be dressed-up as this time..._

After another fifteen minutes of searching, Cherri finally came to a room with a sign that clearly read "Third Music Room". "A-ha! Now then, brace yourself. Here comes the blinding light and rose petals..."she muttered, taking a deep breath and letting it out through her nose. Cherri stood there for a few moments, hands clenching and unclenching on the door handles."...Aw, fuck it. KYAAA!!"she yelled, kicking in the door. Unfortunately, her spontaneous moment backfired as the doors slammed against the walls, then bounced back to slam into her.

_Ah, doors. One of my greatest enemies along with rocks, stairs, chipmunks, dogs, bunnies-er, but I'm getting off-track now, aren't I? Sorry about that..._

Of course, they swung back with such a force that she was sent flying back over the railing. Cherri flung her arms about wildly as gravity did it's job and she flew past three staircases. "I'M GONNA DIE!! AAAHHH!!"she screamed, still flailing about like a fish out of water. Cherri closed her eyes tightly, waiting to feel the carpeted wood collide with her skull. But it never came, and instead she felt herself land in a strong pair of arms.

_If you're wondering why I didn't freak out as much when I was falling from the sky, well...just don't ask..._

Cherri, surprised, opened her eyes and looked up into the solemn, well-tanned face of one of the Host Club members. It was none other than Takashi Morinozuka, aka "Mori", and he was dressed in a...dog suit?? It seemed the theme for today was animals, as a short, blond boy ran over in a lion suit. "Takashi, Takashi! You caught her!!"he cheered happily in a high-pitched voice. "Ah." Mori replied simply.

_Oh, God, how I love the tall, tanned, strong, silent types..._

The short boy that had run up to them was Mitsukuni Haninozuka, aka "Hunny" or "Honey". He and Takashi were cousins and always hung around with each other, Mori keeping an eye on Hunny. Cherri's eyes turned into hearts upon sight of Mori, blushing profusely as she contained a squeal of delight. She could hear Mary gagging inside her head, but knew the darker half held a weak spot for one Kyoya Ootori, aka "Shadow King". Speak of the Devil, he was heading their way now with the remainder of the Host Club.

_Now here we go with introductions. How fun..._

The first to walk over was a tall, blue-eyed blond in a dashing white tiger suit; none other than the "legendary king of the Host Club" Tamaki Suoh, aka "Mi'lord" or "King". "Oh my, what have we here? A lovely angel fallen from the skies abo-"he began. However, my "flirting" reflexes kicked in and I gave him a swift kick from my position in Mori's arms. He went down like a ton of bricks, twitching slightly as Hunny and two other boys stood over him. The boys had orange hair and brown eyes, wearing matching fox suits; they were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, aka "the Twins".

_Er...let's just say I have an issue with guys who try flirting with me. Unless I already have a crush on them, I get a little...defensive..._

"Wow, mi'lord, you really took a hit that time,"stated Hikaru bluntly. "I wonder if that kick broke anything important,"added Kaoru, uncaring. "Tamaki, are you okay?" Hunny asked, poking him with a stick. A brown-haired, brown-eyed boy in a peacock suit walked up to Mori, who was still holding Cherri.

_The laws in this universe are slightly different than the ones in ours. For instance, the kick I delivered to Tamaki likely caused no serious injury. While in the real world he may have needed to see the nurse..._

This "boy" was Haruhi Fujioka, aka "Precious Daughter"; that's right, "daughter". Haruhi was actually a girl posing as a boy; strange how only a select few have noticed such a thing. "Uh, might I ask why you kicked Tamaki?"she asked, blinking. However, rather than answer her question, Cherri pointed a finger right in Haruhi's face. "You're a girl!"

_Ah, how delightful it is to have prior knowledge of these sort of twists..._

All eyes blinked in surprise, and Mary appeared once again. "Don't you think that was rather blunt?"she asked, arms crossed over her chest as she raised a slender eyebrow. Cherri pouted, pulling her hand back to cross her own arms over her chest. "I was just stating a fact." Before she could say anything else, the Host Club had retreated with her back to the empty Third Music Room.

_Lesson one in universe exploration: Try not to be too blunt with the people in the universe you are exploring, for it may surprise and even frighten them to a certain extent..._

Apparently, Cherri had come ten minutes before the Host Club opened it's doors to the hordes of female students that attended their sessions each day after classes. She stifled another pout as Mori finally set her down on one of the many couches. Kyoya, sporting black hair, bespectacled black eyes, and a wolf suit, looked at her scathingly. Cherri could feel Mary practically begging to come out, and mentally gave a shrug. Instantly, her darker counterpart appeared beside her on the couch, though she remained in her normal clothes.

_Mary is a stubborn one, alright. Never changes her appearance, no matter what the circumstance..._

Again, all eyes blinked in even more surprise, and Kyoya pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "Would either of you respectable ladies mind telling us exactly what is going on?"he requested, causing Mary to practically swoon in her seat beside Cherri. "First of all, how did you know Haruhi was a girl??" Tamaki asked, rubbing his sore jaw. "Well, for one, it's kind of obvious. Secondly, you'd call me crazy if I told you the other reason." Cherri replied, shrugging her shoulders physically this time.

_I mean really, who would believe that there are other universes out there?_

The members of the Host Club glanced at each other for a moment, before Hunny spoke up. "You can tell us! We won't think you're crazy!!"he stated. "Speak for yourself,"the Twins replied in unison. Mary raised an eyebrow at Cherri's hesitation to tell them simply on the bounds that they'd think she was crazy. "And you care about such a thing why??"she asked.

_If you haven't noticed, both Mary and I are crazy to some degree. My crazy is just more innocent than Mary's..._

Cherri blinked in realization at Mary's question. "Oh yeah, why do I care? Well, I might as well tell ya anyway. We're from another universe. The real world. Your universe was created by a group of people from ours,"she explained rather bluntly. A thick silence stayed in the room for about five minutes, the Host Club shocked and Mary filing her nails in boredom. Finally, Haruhi decided to speak up. "You have _got _to be kidding. Who put you up to this?"she asked.

_See? Told ya they wouldn't believe me. I'm not all that surprised..._

Cherri shrugged her shoulders again. "Told ya that you'd think I was crazy. You don't have to believe me, but I can always show you,"she offered simply. The Host Club all glanced at each other again, before turning their eyes onto the two leading authority figures; Tamaki and Kyoya. "I say we let her show us!" Tamaki stated boldly, secretly curious as to what they'd see.

_Yeah, he's annoying. Starting to wish that kick to the face had broken his jaw..._

"I don't see why not. It could turn out to be interesting." Kyoya added, pushing his glasses once more up his nose and causing Mary to contain a squeal. Cherri had been ogling Mori as they spoke, and now received a sharp elbow jab in the ribs from Mary to wake her back up. "Oh! Right!! Well, you might wanna shade your eyes. Mary, wanna get in on this?"she asked, fiddling with the locket again. Mary shrugged. "Sure. Should be interesting, to say the least."

_Brace yourself! For you are about to witness the premiere showing of Squirrelwoman and Mad Genius!! ...Sounds like a cartoon title..._

The locket popped open, and both girls were engulfed by the same blinding light as before. The Host Club covered their eyes as Cherri and Mary went through the usual anime transformation sequence. A pink jumpsuit replaced Cherri's dress, followed by white gloves and white boots. A purple cape slid down her back, a matching purple stripe went around her eyes to form a mask, and the letters "S" and "W" appeared on the front of the jumpsuit in bold purple. "I am Squirrelwoman! Defender of squirrels, cats, acorns, cute boys, and..uh...oh, right! Justice!!"she exclaimed, striking a heroic pose.

_Huzzah for schoolgirl transformation sequences. Aren't they fun?_

Next, a black jumpsuit replaced Mary's outfit, followed by blue-gray gloves and matching boots. A blood red cape slid down her back, a matching red stripe went around her eyes to form a mask, and the letters "M" and "G" appeared on the front of the jumpsuit in bold red. "I am mad Genius! Wreaking havoc, destruction, and chaos upon the puny, insignificant mortals of this universe and any other that get in the way of my diabolically evil schemes!"she exclaimed, cackling evilly. Finally, the light dissipated to reveal the two girls in their new costumes, and the boys-and girl-had to blink a few times to make sure that they weren't seeing things. "Ta-da! Betcha've never seen _that _before, huh?"

_I bet you're wondering how a superhero and super villain can inhabit the same body. Well, I truly have no idea, but it's definitely chaotic, to say the least..._

"Wow...are you two really superheroes?" Hunny asked, eyes shining like a little kid's would. Mori barely pulled him out of the way in time as Mary's laser eye beams sliced through the place he'd been sitting. "_She's_ the superhero. _I'm _the super _villain_. Remember that, squirt. Next time I won't miss." Mary growled, arms crossed over her chest.

_Oh yeah. If there's one thing Mary hates, it's being considered the "good guy" in any way, shape, or form..._

Cherri sweatdropped. "Now, Mary, just calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean it,"she soothed. "Well, you have the costumes and the powers," Hikaru began. "But do you really cause and fight crime?" Kaoru finished, both twins looking unconvinced.

_They _really _shouldn't have said that..._

Mary smirked, grabbing the couch she and Cherri had been sitting on and lifting it with ease. "Ya mean _this _kind of crime?"she asked, tossing it through three windows. "MARY!!" Cherri yelped, as they all heard a loud crash of upholstery on cement. She had to think fast; no way one of them would come quietly with them now!

_For some reason I often find myself winging it. Even after lots and lots of planning. I wonder why..._

"Aw, to Hell with the plan! Mary, grab Haruhi!!" Cherri shouted, readying the locket. Mary grinned evilly. "Now you're talking my language!"she replied, grabbing the girl's wrist and pulling her over. "See ya!!" Cherri called as they disappeared in a blinding light, leaving the dazed Host Club speechless and shocked.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Bleh. So it had an abrupt ending. It was on the _seventh _page, people! That's LONG. So deal with it. Besides, tons of information was let out in this chapter. So, hopefully, the next one can have more action. It will also be explained why Cherri and Mary (Don't you just _love _rhyming? ) kidnapped Haruhi. THERE IS A GOOD REASON!! Anyway, review please! I have to know there are people reading this crack if I'm going to write more and update!!


	2. Two Sides To Every Person: Part 1

Hooray! Second chapter of my first fic on this site!! I only got one review for the last chapter...which probably means only one reader. I wish I'd gotten more, but one's better than none! And as long as there is one reviewer, the story must go on!! So let's get to it!

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Chapter Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Chapter Categories: Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Mystery, Spiritual, Supernatural, Suspense  
Chapter Characters: Haruhi Fujioka, Mary Misawa, Cherri Misawa, Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Duke Devlin, Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura  
Chapter Rating/Warning: T/Swearing, weapon usage, and inanimate object abuse by one royally pissed off Yami Bakura and a lazy-ass Mary.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. If I did, Ryou would be the main character along with Yugi and Joey. Plus, said friends would pay more attention and _help him._ Since that didn't happen, I obviously don't own the anime/manga/merchandise.  
Flames: Will be used to power the parallel-universe-machine-thing that Cherri and Mary use!  
Thanks/Replies To Reviewer(s): Thanks to KeybladeAngel34 for the single review last chapter! I'm glad that I was able to make you an OHSHC fan!!

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

**The Adventures of Squirrelwoman**

**by Cherri Misawa**

**Chapter 2: Two Sides to Every Person: Part 1**

_Previously on The Adventures of Squirrelwoman..._

_Cherri and Mary went to the Ouran High School Host Club universe and met with the Host Club. They revealed that they were from a different universe, and that they had super powers. However, thanks to a mishap caused by Mary, the two had to make a quick getaway with Haruhi Fujioka in tow. Tune in now to see the aftermath of the event and see which universe those two nut-jobs go to next!_

_We now go to the current chapter..._

Cherri flew out of the portal, skidding down the steps on her stomach before faceplanting the marble flooring of the laboratory. "Owwwwww!"she yelled, gritting her teeth. Haruhi then flew out of the portal, and landed on Cherri's back. Mary appeared beside the two, laughing her ass off as Haruhi quickly stood up. "That was _priceless_! Do it again!!"

"OH SHUT UP!!" Cherri shouted as she stood and dusted herself off. Both girls were in their regular clothes again, and the portal had disappeared when the gate closed. "Uh...mind telling me who you are, where we are, and why you kidnapped me?" Haruhi asked bluntly, causing both Cherri and Mary to blink.

"She's even more blunt than in the anime!" Mary stated. Cherri sweatdropped, grinning sheepishly. "Okay, to answer your first question, that's Mary and I'm Cherri Misawa. Mary is my evil side..."she began. Haruhi blinked and raised an eyebrow in her usual skepticism.

"Evil side? Last time I checked, evil sides couldn't come to life..."she stated matter-of-factly. Mary walked over and poked her in the chest. "Well, I'm _real_. And I'm _evil_. So get used to it Miss Cross Dresser,"she retorted indignantly. Cherri sighed. "I was struck by lightning on my thirteenth birthday and she appeared. If that makes any sense to you, then good. If it doesn't, too damn bad."

Haruhi blinked a few more times, and they couldn't tell if she was more shocked by Mary's insult or Cherri's explanation. "Aaaanyway, to answer your second question, we're in my universe. The real world. And we're in Mary's laboratory. That gate is how we got into your universe and back again. Understand?"she explained, pointing at the machine. Haruhi could only nod, trying to let all of this sink in. "And finally, to answer your third question, we brought you back with us because we need your help. In fact, we need lots of help which is why we have more universes to go to! But first, snack time," Cherri finished as she pushed a button to open the exit. Mary dragged a table and three chairs out of the corner as Cherri left the laboratory, running off down a metallic hallway.

"Uh...snack time??" Haruhi asked, turning to Mary who was currently spreading a white tablecloth over the table. Cherri had wanted pink, but Mary had wanted red, so they came to a compromise on white. "Snack time. If there's one thing you do not get in the way of, it's Cherri's snack time. So just deal with it, as well as anything else we tell you to do. Trust me, you'll be a lot healthier in the long run..." Mary explained, sitting in one of the chairs and crossing her arms over her chest. Haruhi sweatdropped, mouth twitching as she took the seat farthest from the demented evil half.

Half a second later, Cherri ran back into the room, hitting the exit door button with her foot to close it. "I'm back! And today's snack is milk and cookies!!"she cheered as she walked to the table. Cherri set down a large plate of chocolate chip cookies, a pitcher of milk, three glasses, and three napkins. Haruhi blinked and picked up one of the obviously homemade cookies. "Cookies and milk??"she asked.

Mary had already poured herself a glass of milk and started eating the sugary treats. "Yeah, Cherri's snacks are always homemade...she's an _aspiring chef_. Feh..."she explained. Cherri pouted as she poured herself and Haruhi glasses of milk. "Hey, I don't hear you complaining about the taste. You know that it would be nothing but pizza, takeout, and fast food if it wasn't for me,"she retorted indignantly. Haruhi glanced from Mary to Cherri down to the cookie she held, then shrugged and took a bite.

"...Wow! These are great!! Even better than that stuff they served in the club...I bet Honey-senpai would have loved these..."she exclaimed happily. Cherri smiled. "At least _someone _can show some appreciation! Thank you, Haruhi. Sorry that we couldn't bring the others, but we only need the main character from each universe,"she explained. "Why do you need me and those other guys, anyway? What can we do??" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Other-worldly energy," Mary stated matter-of-factly. Haruhi blinked and tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Excuse me?" Cherri sighed. "What she means is that you can do things in the other universes that you can't do in this one. It's harder to die, you can use magic, fast forward through boring scenes, etc. That comes from the energy in each universe, which the main character can tap into to use whenever they want. And that's why we need you and the other main characters,"she explained.

"Oh, okay. I think I understand...except I have no idea how to tap into this so-called 'other-worldly energy'," Haruhi replied simply. "Leave that part to us. You just stay here and entertain yourself while we go collect the others," Mary stated. Haruhi sweatdropped. "Will I get to go back to my...uh, 'universe', as you call it?"she asked. "As soon as we've collected the energy we need from your universe," Cherri answered.

They'd finished the milk and cookies, so Mary wrapped the dirty dishes up in the tablecloth and then grabbed a wooden mallet. She slammed it into the bundle a few times, smashing the dishes to pieces. Mary then grabbed the bundle and pressed a button, opening a panel in the wall to create a window. Curious, Haruhi walked over to the window just as Mary threw the bundle out of it, then pulled a bazooka out of her pocket. She fired a missile at the bundle and it exploded, leaving nothing but a trail of smoke behind.

Haruhi sweatdropped, and was about to ask why Mary did that and where she got the bazooka from when she suddenly saw the view. "Wow..." Outside of the window was nothing but blue skies, obscured in some places by cotton ball clouds. However, when she looked down, her eyes widened because the ground was about twenty stories away. "Surprised? I like my hideouts to be high above the ground..." Mary stated, smirking.

The panel then abruptly slid shut, Mary walking away from a stunned Haruhi and over to the machine console. She noticed that Cherri had already typed in the destination, and smirked. "_Finally_, we're going to a universe with _real _power..."she stated. Haruhi, out of her stunned state and curious again, walked over to look at the destination as Mary started up the machine. "Yu-Gi-Oh!...?"

"Yep. That's our next stop. Sorry you can't come with us, but we can't risk losing you in another universe. Besides, crossing one universe's power with another could do who knows what!" Cherri explained, throwing her arms into the air wildly. Haruhi sweatdropped and Mary rolled her eyes, as the titanium doors slid open again. There was a blue sky again, but this time the portal was focused on a simple high school rather than a pink boarding school. "Dammit! Why do they have to still be in high school? I hate school!!"both Cherri and Mary cursed at once.

Haruhi's eye twitched a little, and she had to admit that being alone here would probably be nicer than having those two here with her. "Well, we'd better get going. Time's a wastin'! C'mon, Mary!!" Cherri shouted with a grin as she ran through the portal. Mary sighed, then sent a smirk in Haruhi's direction. "Now be good while we're gone. And I suggest not touching _anything_...the last person who did got zapped to some other dimension where people are inside-out,"she explained before disappearing.

Leaving the now horrified Haruhi, we go to the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe where a certain Cherri Misawa had once again forgotten to bring a parachute. And so, by the time Mary appeared by her side, Cherri had landed on none other than Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. The two boys had been eating lunch on the school's roof with their friends Yugi Muto, Tea Gardner, Duke Devlin, and Ryou Bakura at the time and had been unlucky enough to be sitting where Cherri had fallen. Both Cherri and Mary were in their normal clothes, while the other six were in the mandatory school uniforms. But then, even if the two had been in uniform, they still would have freaked the others out since one had fallen from the sky and the other had practically appeared out of thin air.

Mary couldn't help but cackle evilly. "Oh, this is rich. Even better than your last landing!"she taunted, smirking. Cherri groaned and sat up, wincing as she rubbed her sore back. "Oh, shut up...at least this time my landing was a lot softer..."she muttered. "That's 'cause you landed on us! Mind gettin' off??"came a muffled shout from beneath her.

She blinked in surprise and looked down, finally realizing that she was sitting on Joey and Tristan. "Oh! Oops, sorry about that!!" Cherri quickly jumped to her feet beside Mary, allowing the two boys to stand up. "Uh...not to be rude, but...who are you two?" Yugi piped up curiously from his seat by the others.

"Here's a better question. Why the heck did you fall from the sky and how did you appear out of thin air??" Duke questioned, pointing at each girl in-turn. Cherri knew that she had to think-up an excuse quick, and opened her mouth to reply. "We-" "We're new students and we're sisters; we just moved here from Tokyo. I'm Mary and she's Cherri. We didn't fall from the sky, we jumped down from up there," Mary promptly interrupted, pointing at the roofed staircase leading into the school.

Cherri closed her mouth and glared at her dark half, while the others seemed to accept that the answers were logical enough. "But what were you guys doing up there?" Tea asked, and Mary had to stop herself from throwing the "Friendship Girl" off the roof. "We wanted to see the view, and it's better the higher you go. When we tried to get down, my sister accidentally landed on your friends,"she explained convincingly. Mary wasn't considered an evil genius for nothing, you know.

"Then where are your uniforms?" Ryou asked, and Cherri nearly squealed at his accent. "When we got them they were too small, so we had to send them back. We're getting new ones this afternoon so we had to come to school in normal clothing," Mary explained, taking the whole "excuse" bit onto herself. Joey eyed the tube-top that Mary was wearing, which incidentally revealed quite the hourglass figure. Cherri was more bottle-shaped; but she didn't seem to mind that others considered her darker half to be hotter than her.

After all, Mary was usually too busy making evil plots to care much about that sort of thing. Unless, of course, the attention came from another source of evil. "I thought it was against school rules to wear that kind of shirt," Joey said, blushing a little. He wasn't the only one staring; so were Tristan and Duke. Mary rolled her eyes, tossing her blood red hair carelessly.

"Psh. As if I could give a rat's ass about some stupid school rule. I've broken more laws than a drug lord,"she replied, grinning evilly. It seemed that the teens had finally realized that Mary had red eyes; which, of course, was an impossible eye color. As if reading their minds, she rolled her eyes again. "They're contacts. What, did you think I was a demon or something?"she lied easily. Yugi was about to reply, when suddenly the bell rang and signaled the end of the lunch period.

"Yeah, well, uh...see you two later, I guess," Tea called as the group made their leave. The others said similar goodbyes until all six were gone, leaving the two girls alone on the roof. Mary immediately turned to her lighter companion and pouted. "Can't I _pleeeaaase _kill Tea? PLEASE?? I'll even make it quick and painless!"she begged. Cherri sighed and shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Mary. You know that we can't cause any big changes that might alter the universe's course. But trust me, I wish we could. I hate her just as much as you do..."

Mary crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed. "Fine. But why didn't we just grab Yugi and get out of here like we did with Haruhi?"she asked. Cherri blinked. "I thought you knew..." Mary groaned and rolled her eyes for about the umpteenth time.

"I do. I just wanted to see if you could remember from when I told you. Apparently, I guessed right, and you forgot. As per usual. Anyway, we can't just kidnap him like we did with Haruhi because he's got the Pharaoh or Atem or whatever the Hell his name is at this time. His shadow magic would stop us, but we need said shadow magic so we have to take the Pharaoh too,"she explained. "Riiight...sooo how _do _we get them to come with us?" Cherri asked, scratching her head. Mary smirked, a plan forming. "I already know exactly what to do. We just have to befriend Yugi, and then I'll take care of the rest..."

Little did the two know that someone had been listening in on their entire conversation, hidden in the shadows of the covered stairway. His red eyes flashed as he turned and stalked off, long, white hair flowing behind him. Maybe things weren't going to be as easy as Mary first thought...

_**After school...**_

"There he is. Just let me do all the talking, okay? No need for your brainless input..." Mary stated as they made their way towards the smaller group of Yugi's friends. It was just Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey; Duke had to go home and run his game shop and Ryou was nowhere to be seen. Cherri scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, indignant. "Well, excuse me if I speak my mind."

"Speak your mind? More like shout every random thought you have to the world," Mary countered expertly. Suddenly, Ryou stepped in their path, blocking the four they'd been following from their view. Cherri blushed profusely while Mary simply glared at the white-haired boy. "Hey, move it! Can't you see that we're walking here??" Ryou crossed his arms over her chest, and sent Mary's glare right back at her with equal force.

Mary's eyes narrowed as she realized only one person who looked exactly like Ryou could return her glare. "You're not Ryou..."she stated. Cherri blinked, then frowned when she realized it was none other than Yami Bakura. He smirked, his own red eyes flashing behind his white bangs. "Ah, so then you noticed. I knew from the moment I saw you that you obviously weren't from this world..."

Mary crossed her arms over her chest, and the two evil-doers stances matched so well it was scary. "I should have known...if the Pharaoh's still here then that means you are too,"she replied. Yami Bakura's smirk became a frown. "How do you know of the Pharaoh? And of me?? Are you an evil spirit as well?"he questioned suspiciously. Mary smirked and pushed around him, starting to walk again.

"Sorry, but that's none of your business, _tomb robber_,"she taunted as Cherri tagged along beside her. That seemed to push Yami Bakura over the edge; no one should have known that he was a tomb robber! He turned and quickly stepped in their path again, growling with clenched fists. "How do you know who I am? Tell me, mortal!"he hissed through gritted teeth. Mary frowned and took a step closer to Cherri.

"Cherri, let me take over. _Now_..."she whispered, eyes narrowed. It was obvious that things might get violent, and the last thing Mary needed was to have the container holding her soul killed. Cherri blinked, but didn't hesitate to disappear as Mary took full control of her body. Yami Bakura's eyes widened. "So then you _aren't _a mortal. What a..._pleasant_ surprise..."

"Gee, whatever gave you that idea? The red eyes or the fact that my Light just disappeared??"she asked in her usual smart-ass fashion, smirking. Yami Bakura growled again, finding her to be quite the nuisance. "Listen, I didn't stop you so that we could argue. I happened to overhear your conversation on the roof..."he began. Mary sighed. "I knew I saw someone in the doorway. That's what I get for being careless while there are other evil beings around..."she muttered.

He raised an eyebrow at the term "_other _evil beings". "Are you saying that you're evil? That would explain why you were planning to kidnap the Pharaoh and his Light...not to mention your aura is also dark..." Mary smirked. "You bet I'm evil! An evil genius. And what I plan to do while in this universe is none of your concern, _tomb robber_,"she replied. "So then you're not from this universe. Who are you really and where have you come here from??"he questioned menacingly.

At least, it would have been menacing to any normal person. But Mary wasn't intimidated by menace, she intimidated others with it. "You already know my name, fool. It's _Mary_. As for where I come from, it's _none of your business_,"she repeated. "You are trying my patience, mortal or not. I suggest that you answer my question before I send your soul to the-"he began. "Shadow Realm?"she interrupted, smirking.

Yami Bakura was so shocked that she knew that for a moment he actually looked vulnerable, but soon recovered and glowered at her. "How could you _possibly_ know of the Shadow Realm?!"he hissed. Mary was obviously laughing at him on the inside, and it was making him extremely angry. "I have my ways. And just try to send me to the Shadow Realm. I could beat your sorry ass six ways to Sunday and back again,"she replied, unphased by his look. Yami Bakura had had enough, and unbuttoned his uniform to reveal the Millennium Ring.

"As you wish! We shall play a-"he began, then blinked. Where Mary had been standing was a look-alike cardboard cut-out of her, winking and giving the V for Victory sign. There was also a note taped to it, and he quickly read it. _Take your eyes off me for a second and I'm gone. Better luck next time, _tomb robber_. Don't think I'll let you off so easy, either! Looove, Mary ;)_

Yami Bakura growled and crushed the note in his hand, then punched the head off of the cardboard cut-out. "I will discover what you are and where you come from, _Mary_. You cannot run from me forever..."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

**And there ends chapter 2 of this story and part 1 of this universe! I hope you all liked it, and felt that there was a bit more action in it than the last one. Also, I hope that I portrayed the canon characters alright. Anyway, review please! The more people who review, the sooner I'll put up chapter 3 of the story/part 2 of this universe!!**


End file.
